Lustful Fantasies
by MetaMorphoSer
Summary: Each Beyblade characters in their sexual fantasy. Masturbation can be the key to our psychology. Contains very explicit sexual descriptions and many swear words much unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! This is like, one-shots hentai about different Beyblade characters masturbating. Very interesting, I know. Lol.

Anyway, i hope that you'll like them and if you want you can suggest who you want me to write about next.

For the first short story, I chose Tyson coz I've never really worked with him before, seeing that he's such a dork. But whatever, that's what makes this masturbation great. You'll see for yourself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor Katsumi and Elisha Cuthbert who are real people!

Don't forget to review!

  
Tyson's Threesome 

He opened the door into his grandpa's dojo. The scene hit him back immediately: two bodies, naked and sweating, were rolling across the dojo floor. Brown and pink hair mingled together.

No, no, no… Tyson shook his head and the image of Hilary and Mariah fucking was gone. He looked down at his unzipped trousers and the fat dick that came out of it, in his hands. Who should I do it with? Tyson wondered. He did so often with Hilary and Mariah that he didn't have a hard-on anymore with them. I know!

He opened the door into his grandpa' dojo. The scene hit him back immediately: two bodies, half-naked and shining with sweat, were on top of one and another, doing the 69. Both of them were blonde.

"Tyson, do you want to join us?" the short blonde-haired asked, gasping.

The other one had long curly blonde hair and a very sexy smile.

Tyson turned crimson with shame. If Max finds out that I thought about having a fantasy on his mum with Miss Heart, he's going to get me fucked. His dick seemed to harden a little bit at the prospect of seeing Mrs. Tate naked but for the sake of friendship, Tyson decided to change.

It was in a hotel. He got the wrong door and saw, piled on the floor, bras and lacy knickers from which a pearly white trail led to the bed. There, he saw his two favorite celebrities, Paris Hilton and her sister butt-fucking!

"Hello, Tyson," Paris groaned over her sister's butt.

Yuck! How did I come with that? Tyson asked himself, pulling on his monkey. Paris Hilton and her sister disappeared and were replaced by Madonna and Britney Spears! Whoa, I'm not fucking that old bitch, Tyson thought before changing again.

He got the wrong door and opened into a bathroom where about twenty girls were sitting naked around the tub, waiting for him.

Nah, too complicated, Tyson shook his head.

He went through a door and found himself seeing Max giving Ray a blow job. Wait a minute! Where does this come from?

Tyson rubs his dick thoughtfully. It was growing impatient but he was very inspired since dinner was already an hour ago. Suddenly he was struck by a thought. Why I'm such a fucked up birdbrain?

He was hungry around midnight so he put on his bathrobe and walked to the kitchen. He heard some strange noises but thought that they were his stomach rumbling so he didn't take notice. Only when he opened the kitchen door did he see two forms on the kitchen table, moaning and screaming of pleasure. His hand went on the switch. The two chicks turned and stared at him. They were doing the mish when he interrupted them. Tyson gulped.

"Come on, baby, we've been waiting for you," a short-dyed-reddish brown-haired girl with enormous boobs who was on top said.

"Yes, come and knock our boots!" her partner, a short-blonde-haired girl insisted.

One was a porn star in real life and the other was a porn star in fiction but they both looked hot. Seeing the outlines of their curvy body already made Tyson dripping. He was unable to move because he was trembling with excitement.

"Or do you want a little demonstration first?" Katsumi, the reddish-brown-haired asked.

She took Tyson's trembling silence for a yes.

"Let's get it on, Elisha," she said, turning back to Elisha Cuthbert. "Tyson, do take a seat," she added to him.

Tyson sank down on the floor where he was able to see their sexes from above. He gawped. Katsumi, the Japanese porn star really knew her job. She spread Elisha's legs with her own and banged her sex against hers. The blonde moaned. But Tyson could only see Katsumi's buttocks tensing and relaxing at each time she moved. Tyson was having a real boner. He couldn't help fingering his own dick, now hard as ice and took it out of his pants. He stood up shakily then edged to the side of the table where he could see both of the porn stars' breasts, squashing ones beneath the others. Katsumi was licking Elisha's mouth forcing her way to enter, which she succeeded and the two were sucking faces wildly. Tyson couldn't stand it anymore. He felt ejaculation wetting his hand, down to his pants. His heart began to race and hi mind became blurry. He was hungry but hungry for sex. While the two porn stars were muff-diving. Tyson rushed to the fridge and found chocolate syrup, a pot of peanut butter and some milk. Instantly he turned back to the stars, who were looking at him, their faces shining with sweat.

"Let us help you with that."

Katsumi got of Elisha and took the milk from him. Elisha took the chocolate syrup. Katsumi tilted her head back and began pouring milk into her mouth from high up, making it spill and splutter down her neck, around her breast, kissing away her tight nipples and down her slight stomach to her perfectly trimmed pubic hair then rolling down the long of her thighs into a puddle at her feet. On her side, Elisha drew abstract patterns on her body with the syrup, marking the sexual organs with more syrup than the other parts. Tyson felt his eyes bulging from his sockets and his hand holding the peanut butter pot was trembling.

"So, young Tyson, do you prefer to have milk first? Or chocolate?" the Japanese porn star asked, looking down at him with her eyes mid-close.

Tyson cowered on the fridge but that only made the two porn stars laughed.

"Enjoy your midnight feast, Tyson."

They approached hi and he soon found himself buried in melons spilled with milk. He got a taste of them on his lips; the sensation that ran through him made his prick harden even more. Suddenly he felt someone touching it but he could not see since Katsumi was rubbing her milked-breasts across his face. The hands were professional, they caught hold of his penis, though they were quite sticky and his ejaculation didn't help, they twisted it, massaging it, until Tyson could think no more but he knew that his legs were giving way. Katsumi caught hold of his hands and wrapped them around her bum cheeks. His eyes wide open, he experienced the hard muscles moving up and down against him. He gripped tighter and that made the porn star screamed.

"Oh, Tyson, you wicked boy!"

And he suddenly felt wicked. His fingers were finding its way to the asshole and when he found it, he ducked them through mercilessly.

"Oh, my God, Tyson! Tyson!" Katsumi wailed.

He was so coped up in fingering the Japanese's asshole that he didn't notice when Elisha had put his dick into her mouth.

"Oh, holy fuck!"

It was his turn to scream. She pushed him back against the fridge while her tongue absorbed his penis, drinking his jizz. He could nearly see the inside of her mouth, how she rolled it all around. It was furrowing deeper and deeper, so that he got dizzy. His fingers came out of Katsumi's asshole and ran down to find Elisha's hair just under the Japanese porn star's ass. He pushed her head, making her groan and hi dick went in further. Up there, Katsumi was licking his face but he didn't take notice. All he could think about was the blow job Elisha was giving him.

"I- want ch-chocolate!" Tyson wailed.

Katsumi tore herself away from him and Elisha came up, her lips dripping from his ejaculation.

"Ready to enjoy?" she smiled before catching hold of his head and forced her tongue down his throat.

Tyson nearly choked with as much ecstasy as the porn star was giving him. Her tongue was strong and mild, it rubbed against his own with such impulse that he wondered how he was going to answer. But he didn't need to: the porn star let go of his mouth and trailed him across her chocolate-coated breasts. Sweetness and saltines met his tongue at once. The chocolate on her tits made hi mind turn around but her sweat made him even more aroused. He became hungry and instead of staying passive, he charged on the porn star, making her trip backwards. Her head banged against the table and she lost consciousness. But Tyson didn't care. He licked all the chocolate on her body, curving around the ripen breasts, following the pattern she drawn on her stomach and at last, her pussy. Katsumi pushed him aside and applied peanut butter inside the slit. Tyson looked at it hungrily. When she was finished, she moved for him. With trembling hands, Tyson drew the porn star's legs apart and seeing the peanut butter dripping from the cunt, he immediately threw himself at it. His tongue met with the furry hair from above but he ignored it and licked away the sweet butter. He went in deeper and deeper without much difficulty, using his hands to widen the slit. The owner of the cunt slowly regained conscious and when she saw what Tyon was doing she let out a low groan and began touching her own breasts. Tyson was too busy to see her masturbating but he felt someone opening his ass. It must be Katsumi. Suddenly he felt a pointed tongue protruded into hi ass hole. He choked in the peanut-buttered clit, leaving a little bit of spit in it. He came out of the pussy and moved forward due to the pressure Katsumi was pushing through him with her tongue. He found himself over Elisha's breast and sweating, he felt the urge to eat them. The girl giggled devilishly and barred her breasts with her arms. Tyson furrowed his eyebrows and shouted.

"Open up, you bitch!"

Katsumi was grabbing hi dick with her teeth now. Tyson suddenly felt an intense pain that made his vision go all blurry.

"Ah, you sex kittens!"

His semen dripped into her mouth, he couldn't stand the climax anymore. It was… beyond description. His hands grabbed tightly the blonde porn star's arms, pulling them apart then he buried his head into her breasts, trying to find last of chocolates.

"My dear, Tyson, you're such a mother fucker!" the girls laughed.

Katsumi let go of him and they rolled him over. They stood up, towering in front of him, their boobs and cunts smeared with food.

"Eating time," Katsumi said cheerfully and pasted the peanut butter on his chest.

Her expert hands massaged him all along the way. Elisha took out the milk and poured it over the peanut butter.

"You look delicious, little Tyson," she commented.

"Get the fuck up here!" he commanded.

The porn stars laughed. Katsumi applied the peanut butter on his dick, smoothing it roughly.

"Bon appetite!"

Katsumi jumped on his chest and began licking his nipples. Tyson grabbed her hair and messed them up in tight ecstasy. Elisha sat on his penis which touched with her cunt. He stopped moving. This is it. She was starting to push. Oh, he could feel his tight penis, going up. Ecstasy! He was going in a porn star's cunt! She pushed harder now. He let go of Katsumi and let out a long moan.

"Harder, you pussy-licking bitch!"

Adrenaline passed through his veins. He felt the soft inside of the vulva, the very one he licked earlier but this sensation was different. It was a part of his body inside.

"Yesssssssss!" he screamed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Fuck me hard, you sucker!"

"Huh, Tyson?"

Tyson reopened his eyes. Instead of seeing the porn stars his eyes met with crimson ones.

"Hil- Hilary? What are you doing here?"

"You're in class, I remind you," she hot back. "So keep that thing in."

He suddenly realized that the whole class was staring unblinkingly at him. His grip on his dick loosened as shame mounted on his face. The teacher was looking at him with no more shock than the others.

God, what ever did I slip out? Tyson wondered. His face was much redder than tomatoes now and he discreetly slipped his dick back into his pants, hoping no one saw.

"Um, what was the question again?" Tyson ventured.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed it! And tell me who you want to see masturbating in the next fic! 


	2. Chapter 2

Enrique won the vote 2 against 1 so here goes...

Enrique Eating Pussy

Enrique crunched the red juicy apple, letting the sweet juice running down his throat. He was comfortably settled on his king-size bed without a single garment on but his whole body was shaking with ecstasy. Around his hardening dick was a penis ring which caused his endorphin to rise in his brain. The Italian groaned then took another bite from the apple.

Instead of the penis ring, a girl with big dark eyes held his cock in her mouth and instead of his bed, Enrique found himself lying on the soft beach with the sea rolling not far away. The sun was beating down on the sand but luckily they were lying under the shades of a palm tree. He rolled his head on his back, savoring the delicious wave mounting on him. He could taste the apple inside his mouth but his tongue was experiencing another taste as well: sweet and tangent, his saliva foamed in his mouth.

"_Mio Dio_!" the Italian exclaimed, extending his hands on the sand, crumbling the dried sand.

The girl played expertly with his penis, blurring his sight. Who was she he didn't care. Just let her continue her miracle. Her small hands pushed his legs apart so that she could let his penis penetrate deeper into her throat. Enrique began sweating. He wanted to laugh. The beast inside him was roaring. Enrique grabbed hold of the girl's head and ripped off the coconut shells shielding her breasts then squashed his face in them. The girl was moaning under him. He licked her sand covered boobs hungrily. The hills ere hardening like the coconut shells he'd just thrown away. His naked dick was banging against her skirt of palm leaves. He must enter! Enrique scrambled backwards then pushed her legs over her shoulders. Thank God, the Hawaiian didn't wear underwear; so that he could see her slit, vivid red, already parted for him. Enrique howled like a wolf, happy with his discovery. He held back her legs as his hard dick poked into her sex.

"Open up, _puta_!" Enrique ordered.

The slit wasn't wet enough so he let go of her legs and kneeled over the slit. With a quick movement he licked the vulva lips before opening them a little bit more with the help of hi hands, ignoring the girl's screams which only seemed to punctuate his intense desire. His tongue shot in as violently as a sword down an enemy's throat. He found the clit soft and silken. He explored it, moving his tongue around the supple surface. The girl was growing tense; Enrique felt pleasure in giving high ecstasy to her. Suddenly his tongue felt something wet. Yes, it was coming. He tasted the sweet sticky semen covering the vagina. It should be enough. The Italian took his tongue out though the semen was still dripping from his chin. His hands trembled as they caught hold of the girl's legs. His dick took an aim and stabbed the clit. The girl cried out in Hawaiian but the Italian understood what she meant: she was in pain.

"Yes, scream more, you shit ass!" Enrique yelled excitedly.

The end of his penis met with the slippery cunt. But he had to go on further. The girl was screaming and tears mingled with her sweat.

Enrique felt an unsurpassable bliss mounting on him from his cock now sunk in the warm clit. He moved a little bit to enjoy the squirms of the Hawaiian girl.

Enrique was nearly lying on top of her as she spoke in her native language. He felt the pain intensified as he pushed harder. He tried to have a lick at her boobs as he lurched forward.

"Arh, ah, ah, ah, ah!" she moaned.

Suddenly drums could be heard rumbling from the forest behind them but Enrique didn't have time to react. Half-naked girls with whips and spears ran out of the forest and encircled them. Enrique's prick was wailing at the sight. His eyes shone the greediness his cock was feeling.

"Tung ajsuen sssien sso?" a girl holding a whip with large-looking bottoms asked.

Enrique didn't understand what she said not only because he didn't speak Hawaiian but also because he was staring avidly at her melons, ripe enough to eat.

"Do you speak English?" he asked slowly, keeping his eyes on the melons in front of him.

"Hienss dijneen aaalome."

Enrique shook his head.

The girls let out a yell which didn't sound very good to Enrique so he retrieved his dick from the girl's clit, making her scream. More yells. Enrique, in order to silence her, threw his tongue into her clit. Miraculously she began sighing with pleasure instead.

"Ghiue dudueh ddoill?" a girl with a sort of crown made by twigs on her head asked.

Enrique pulled away from the girl and took a look at the one who spoke. Judging by the bigness of her boobs, he presumed that she was the chieftain. Even though he didn't understand a word she was saying he said, "I was licking her pussy." He pointed at her cunt. "Makes her feel good." He pointed again at the girl and mimed drawing a smile on his own face.

The Hawaiians were whispering with each other. Then the chieftain turned back to him.

"Hiudne ddjue nnojke? (Are you a magician?)" she asked.

"What?'

"Giend ffuifr sslir fjyuwr cjuyyfr dddrvl (We need help to get rid of demons inside us)"

"Your melons are enormous."

"Djksfhyui? (is that your magic stick?)" she said, pointing at his dick.

Enrique looked down and smiled. An idea was popping inside his prick. He nodded.

The Hawaiians talked to each other again. While waiting for them to decide, Enrique poked his sandy toe into the girl on the ground's clit.

"Hidewwe dni!"

"_Che?_"

Enrique found himself faced with spears. The chieftain came forward looking muderrous. When Enrique thought that this was his last hour, the girl caught hold of hi dick and pulled at it.

"Whoa! _Che cosa fai_?" he asked, outraged.

But he then realized that she was trying to beat herself with it. _These girls might be crazy but I can take advantage of them_, he thought. He carefully retrieved his sex back then explained slowly in English that it didn't work that way. The chieftain stared incomprehensively at him. Without warning, she flipped her skirt up, revealing her enormous hairy cunt. Enrique couldn't move: he was transfixed by the giantess of it.

"Hndie doidoe ffs?" the Hawaiian asked.

"Er… okay."

Enrique fell on his knees and mumbled in Italian. The Hawaiians thought that it was an incantation and listened to him in silence. He grabbed her strong thighs and bit lightly the cunt's lips, catching some of the hair.

"Oww!" the chieftain cried.

Enrique ignored her and pushed her legs wider apart, tattering at the area near her warm cunt.

"Ready or not, here I come," he muttered.

He licked the lips pushing his way inside. The chieftain backed away with fear and surprise but Enrique held on to her. She fell backwards but the Italian didn't move away. He seized the chance to widen her thighs, licking deeper inside the vagina.

"Kuiuwwe duud na! (Oh My God!)" the chieftain yelled.

Her followers were around her, staring with awe as the Italian make their chieftain squirm and twist as if in pain.

The soft liquid filled his mouth. Her struggles only made it more intense. He reached over her ass and plucked his finger into it.

"Na! (God!)"

It was all so delicious. Enrique played with both of her holes, widening them then letting them close.

At last he emerged from it, feeling the chieftain falling in exhaustion.

"So, who's next?" he asked, wiping his mouth.

By sunset, Enrique has tasted twenty four different cunts. On his bed, however, he was alone with the penis ring and his saliva dripping from the corner of his lopsided grin while his soul was somewhere in California.

* * *

I'm sorry about the stupid ending but I ran out of idea. Don't forget to choose for the next fic! 


	3. Chapter 3

Due to the numerous demands for Kai, here is the result of a long labor. LOL

Kai Knocking-boots

Have you ever heard of the BFG? Maybe some of you will remember the old giant walking skeleton with extra big ears invented by Roalh Dalh (is that how you spell his name?). Anyway, if you remember or maybe I'm going to tell you something new, well, the BFG is a dreamer caster.

But you see, BFG happens to have a little female friend whose name is Sophie. The story dates back a long time ago and now Sophie has grown into an anime-loving teenager. The first time she watched Beyblade, she immediately fell (like most of us) for the hot ice prince, Kai Hiwatari. Now, Sophie is a very imaginative girl and she wants Kai for herself. So she went to her giant friend and asked him to cast a dream for Kai in which she will be featuring and where they will be doing… well, adult's stuff and so that when he wakes up, he'll fell in love with her. The BFG started by refusing but Sophie took off her bra from under her sweater and the poor giant was compelled to consent. So that night, the giant and the girl busied themselves with brewing a dream to melt the Ice Prince's heart.

When at last, they finished, the two of them stole into the night. The BFG was big enough to walk a thousand miles in three paces and his night cloak hid them both. They eventually arrived in Japan (they came from England, btw) and found a big mansion where the Hiwatari reside in the summer (they have four mansions in Japan in all, one for each season and let's not count all the other residences around the world). The BFG found the window to Kai's room which was open because it was summer so it was hot. He took out his long trumpet and put the dream inside then inserted the trumpet into the window, pointing at the figure sleeping in the four poster bed in the middle of the room. Sophie saw her idol for the first time in real life and she must admit that the sight of him was enough to make her sweat, not to mention the fact that he was sleeping without a shirt on and that the blanket was ruffled around his waist. His hair was a little bit messy, hiding his sleeping eyes. He didn't have his blue triangles on though and he looked so vulnerable. At last, the BFG blew the dream into Kai's head and the two friends would have to wait until he woke up to see if the dream worked.

* * *

Inside Kai's dream: 

The dance floor was full. Music was blaring in his ears. Kai couldn't understand what he was doing there, among teenagers apparently drunk in music. The lights were blinding his eyes. The air was suffocated. Kai found himself wearing something he'd never think of: a tight leather sleeveless shirt that stopped a little over his belly button, showing well his abs. His trousers were ripped, barely hiding his forms. When he swallowed, he felt a choker around his neck. I must be dreaming… Kai thought. He turned around and saw a red-haired girl in a white halter neck, showing her pierced belly button swinging next to him. To his disgust, his first thought was: wow, that girl's sexy! He must really be dreaming. His normal self wouldn't think like this at all. Worst, he felt an uncontrollable urge to get closer to her. Suddenly she lifted her gaze on him.

"Hi, handsome," she purred.

It was a wonder that he heard her over the blaring music. It seemed to be Madonna as well. Yuck, Kai thought. The girl waved her hips and raised her arms above her head. Despite himself, Kai put his hands on her waist and swayed with her to the music. Since when I know how to dance? But the thought slipped past him when the girl put her arms around his neck. He could feel the pressure of her movements on his fingers. There was a strange squirming inside him, a growling of a beast. She leant forward, her boobs pressed against his chest. A powerful perfume came from her hair. To his horror, Kai wanted to take possession of her. He couldn't control his movements anymore. His hands went further down the swaying ass and scrunched it well in his strong grip. The girl giggled and lifted her face so that he could see in her emerald eyes but he didn't want to see them, he had a desire to take a look at the two golden orbs below. The music changed into Kylie Minogue. It's getting better and better, he thought as he felt his cock hammering. The red-head smiled at him for an instant as if she knew of his desire, she lowered herself, holding on to his arms and traced a line of saliva across his exposed chest. Kai threw his head backwards, enjoying the tingle that had taken possession of him. His hands passed from her bottom to her bare back. He could feel the desire to pass in the front but he restrained himself and went up instead, taking care to caress her neck and ruffle her hair. He took pleasure in fingering the knot of the halter neck, playing with himself whether he would pull it or not. In the meantime, the girl had arrived at his groins. She rolled her breasts across the emplacement of his cock, making him groin. He could feel it hardened and the tip became wet. The girl then straightened up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He caught her and stared at her glossy lips. They were so enticing. With a beast's roar, Kai covered her lips with his and without waiting for permission, passed through to Frenching. His tongue banged to the top of her mouth. They exchanged saliva for a while. Kai could sense the girl's enthusiasm whereas he could not understand his gesture. Her groins were pressed against his erect penis. He couldn't bare it anymore. He must fuck.

His hands slipped through the halter neck and came in contact with soft hills. As he pressed then through his fingers, they became harder. The girl made small noises at the intervals of their kiss which made Kai jizz even more. His heart was banging so fast as he went further into his examination of the girl's boobs. Her hand went down and before he knew it, his trousers were undone. The girl passed her hand into his pants and whisked it out. When it came in contact with the air, Kai broke the kiss and closed his eyes in euphoria. He wanted the girl to grab it, to squeeze the jizz out. She did better. First, she cleaned her fingers from the white ejaculation with her tongue then she held it upright so that his balls came in to view. Kai's sense was no longer working. The girl lowered her self and licked his dick from the bottom up to the top, wrapping the tip of his penis with her pointed tongue. Kai moaned. He felt himself falling backwards and thought vaguely of the people dancing behind them. But to his surprise they fell into a bed which came out of nowhere. The girl had her mini-skirt whipped up and he could see a red G-string underneath. But he had no strength to protest or even admire. His head fell backwards, onto the soft pillows. His trousers were gone. The girl was massaging his waist, playing her fingers around the curve of his groins.

* * *

"Fuck me, for God's sake!" Kai cried. 

"Of course, Kai. I'm coming!"

Kai opened his eyes. He suddenly felt the wet blanket under him. What on Earth happened to me? I'd never do that in real life. It must be something Voltaire put into my food at dinner that put me into this state. That was one queer dream, he thought but then he saw her: a shadow over his bed. His hand fumbled for the light. When he switched it on he immediately saw red hair.

"Ahhh!" Kai cried.

* * *

Sorry, had a headache while writing this and talking to a psychoi on msn at the same time. Maybe I'll rewrite it someday... 


End file.
